1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an imaging tomography apparatus as well as a method for changing the operating mode of the tomography apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tomography apparatus for imaging the heart is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,412. This known tomography apparatus has a number of detector-radiator pairs. These are mounted offset from one another by a fixed angle around the z-axis. The geometry of the arrangement of each detector-radiator pair cannot be changed. In contrast to a conventional x-ray computed tomography apparatus, this tomography apparatus has smaller detectors and thus a smaller field of view, for example 200 mm as opposed to 500 mm. The field of application of this tomography apparatus is thereby limited to imaging the heart.